


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by BluntBetty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas songs, F/M, Gen, Light Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutlet, flirty fun, wolf and mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/pseuds/BluntBetty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione really can't stay, the weather is getting bad. But her boyfriend has other ideas to keep the chill out and Hermione in his flat. A tale of the wolf and the mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Hello hello! A Merry Christmas to all celebrating and happy holidays to the rest of my readers! I'm posting a last minute Christmas gift for everyone. Tis the season and all that. No, no. It's not a Grimmauld Tale. That will be coming a different day. I just wanted to write a story that kind of followed the classic tune, "Baby, It's Cold Outside" and this is what came up. (This is actually what happens when I have to listen to Christmas music 9 hours a day at work in RL.)
> 
> Please enjoy and leave a review! I hope all your holidays have been fun! And I will see everyone in the new year!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I swear. Oh. But my plot. But that's inconsequential.

Flushed from an after dinner glass of wine and the short walk from the restaurant, Hermione leaned against the door jam, watching as her date fumbled to unlock the flat door and spare them from the winter cold. She chuckled when he gave a triumphant shout at the successful swing of the wooden door and let him take her hand and guide her to the living room.

"Nightcap?" he asked, gesturing for her to sit on the plush sofa. A flick of his wand and the fireplace lit up, the fire immediately sweeping over their bodies and chasing the December chill from their bones.

"Oh, but I really can't stay. I'll just warm up a minute and Apparate home."

"Hermione, it's freezing out there. The nearest Apparating point to your parent's house is a half mile away. Have the drink…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, smirking at his attempt to keep her there. "Harry Potter, you know darn well I have to go." Harry ignored her and moved to the kitchen. She could hear the clinking of glassware and sighed. Maybe one drink wouldn't hurt? It wasn't awfully late just yet…

She was just shrugging out of her coat when Harry came back into the room, handing her a warm mug with a smile, fingers casually brushing against hers, and sitting next to her. A little closer than usual.

"Jeeze, 'Mione. Your hands are like ice! I'm glad I went with the mead." He took a long pull of his own mug before grinning at her knowingly. He wasn't disappointed to see the delight on her face as she sipped at the spiced mead. She probably didn't realize it, but he knew her like she knew her beloved copy of  _Hogwarts, A History_.

"Harry, I've got to go in a minute. My mother was already against me going out on Christmas Eve and her worry will make my father pace." Hermione sighed into her cup.

"Hermione, there's no need to rush. Stay here, have some mead and keep warm by the fire. Honestly, the weather was already turning as we walked back here." Harry leaned back and put his arm along the back of the sofa. Patting the cushion, he invited her to lean back with him and relax.

Contemplating her options, she knew her parents really were waiting, despite not having any traditions until morning. They eagerly looked forward to spending time with their only child, especially now that she was twenty-one and out of school and not away in Scotland most of the year. While Hermione over analyzed her options, Harry had slid closer to her and taken her empty mug. The clink on the wood brought her back to the present. But more so his hand, which had found a place to rest on her thigh.

Large, warm, gentle.

"Harry... "

"Hermione..."

Harry ducked his head and rested his face in the crook of Hermione's neck, his warm breath sending a shiver down her spine. He smiled against her skin.

Hermione laced a hand with the larger hand belonging to her boyfriend as it rested at her leg. She drew in a breath and let out a whispered moan when his lips ghosted on her pulse. "What are you doing to me, Mr Potter?"

A kiss, two, three.

"I would ask you the same thing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd bewitched me."

Another kiss to her neck, just behind her ear. His free hand laid a path up her spine, fingertips blazing the trail until they reached her tamed curls. Gently, they wound themselves in the thick tresses and Hermione willing bared more of her neck for him.

Half-heartedly, Hermione managed to get out, "It was a great night, Harry. But really, you know how my dad is." She had to stop and collect her thoughts. He was just too good with his tongue and those lips. "He likes you, but-"

Harry laughed, diverting his attention from her luscious skin to look Hermione in the eye. "He'll like me more if I keep you from the snow drifts taller than you and a case of pneumonia."

"But of you really want to go, I'll see if I can get the Floo connected for a moment for you to pass... " He ran a thumb across her cheek, smiling softly.

Looking back at his green eyes and sensing his sincerity, she made a resolute decision.

A smirk and a raised brow.

"Mr Potter, if you don't put those lips to good use, I really will leave."

There wasn't much else he needed to hear, as he immediately put said lips to use and smashed them onto hers. His hands both found their way into her hair and her fingers fisted his jumper, pulling him closer.

A nip, a soothing lick, and a gentle pull.

"Why are we still on the couch?" Hermione asked, cheek coming through in her breathless voice.

Immediately, she felt the tug of Apparition and found herself landing on Harry's messy bed. Squealing, she scrambled to steady herself, accidentally letting go of the man she had clung to moments ago.

"You prat! Warn me next time you do that!" She slapped his shoulder before pulling him down to her on the bed.

Harry just laughed quietly and hovered over her, bracing himself on his elbows. He let the rest of himself mold to Hermione's form, taking in her heat.

"You didn't want the couch, so here we are." He kissed her lips gently, with barely any pressure.

Humming in her throat, she chose to ignore his version of the means justifying ends and tugged on his jumper once more. "Off. Now."

Teasing, he ignored her command and ran his hands along her stomach, bare from her shirt riding up.

"But your mum gave me this."

His nose trailed down to her neck, to the delicate collarbone covered in goosebumps.

"Harry, I swear to god. If you aren't naked in ten seconds..."

Laughing deep, Harry waved his hand and instantly, it was all skin on skin and Hermione's nails digging in and pulling him impossibly closer.

The laughter vanished, replaced with lust and concentration. Hooded eyes, the rise and fall of chests.

She dug her hands into his hair as he latched on to a breast. A wayward hand made its way down past her belly, cleverly teasing.

Lower and lower, his lips left a trail. And the wind blew hard against the window, snowflakes slamming against the thick glass. Then his tongue joined the journey.

There were stars outside, but nothing compared to the lights Hermione saw when Harry brought her over the edge. Stars and light and the sweetest sensation ran through her veins.

When she opened her eyes, she saw her lover looking up at her with a grin, licking the moisture from his lips eagerly. She couldn't summon the air to laugh at his expression, but she did pull at his shoulders, expressing her want for him to meet her lips with his.

As though starved for more, Hermione pushed him to the side and climbed over his waist, resting her rear on his pelvis. His rigid member molded itself along her cheeks, seeking warmth.

"It's cold outside. What are we going to do to remedy that?" She smiled sweetly and ghosted her fingertips down his chest, pausing to tease his nipples. They resumed their path, meeting her own skin and traveling upward to tease her own.

Harry groaned, his hips bucking upward. His hands latched themselves to her hips, gripping the flesh firmly. Another rising hips and a shattered breath.

"How can you do this to me?"

His words were jagged and and strained, his focus more on the writhing witch above him. Green eyes intently followed her as she slunk down and engulfed his rod with her center.

Heaven.

Hell.

Pleasure and pain.

There were never any words for these moments. It was only ever measured in kisses and stolen breath. In sweat and tears, nail marks on his back and bruises on her hips.

Harry's hands traveled to her breasts, squeezing them to the rhythm of her hips. Moaning, Hermione leaned forward, planting her hands on either side of his head and kissed him hard. Their tongues battled for dominance, lips bruising, teeth pulling and nipping.

A clench of her hot walls had him growling into her mouth.

"Enough teasing."

Harry flipped their positions, pinning her beneath his lithe frame. Latching on to the skin of her neck, he left his mark as his quickened his pace. Their groans and breaths doubled in frequency and depth, Hermione's nails dug into his shoulders, Harry's forehead stickily pressing on hers.

Starlight and midnight.

Hermione's vision blackened after being blinded by the lights behind her eyelids.

Harry could feel every nerve shake and his bones liquefy. His body spent, it was draped gracelessly along his woman's own tired form.

Plenty warm, the two settled in more comfortably, exhausted. And the snow kept blowing, the window shining moonlight into the bedroom cold as ice.

Later, Hermione found herself in the robe she kept for nights like these in his bedroom and in front of the window. It didn't look any warmer than it had when they'd gotten back hours ago and only one soul was out trudging through the drifts, trying to get home.

"It's amazing the kind of weather we're having this far south. You'd think we were at Hogwarts." An arm slipped around her waist, pulling her back flush with his front. He was still naked.

"Harry, I doubt we'd be in this state of undress if we were at Hogwarts." Despite the sensible statement, they both imagined scenarios to dispute the fact.

"Well," Harry started, placing his chin on the top of her head. "Did you still want to go home? I really will connect the Floo."

"Nah. It's cold outside. Let's go back to bed."

Hermione then proceeded to give him at least two or three good reasons why going back to bed was a fantastic idea.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to give kudos or leave a review to let me know your thoughts!


End file.
